Eyllis Duskfire
Proficient spell caster, and relishes in the more destructive and chaotic side of magic. Formidable in her field of expertise, and is masterful in summoning demonic beings from the Twisting Nether. She is also a slight novice in melee combat, but is not an expert in that art. Description Eyllis stood six foot, taller than your average sin'dorei woman. Though quite tall, her posture was perfect and and she always walked with a sort of elegance to her stride. Her features are usually shrouded by her felweave cowl, but if one was to look hard enough or be lucky enough to catch her without it, they would notice a strange runic symbol surrounding her left eye. Typically she would be seen wearing various warlock rainments, since she thought it was tacky to wear the same thing for so long. Along with her regalia, she can sometimes be seen wearing a cape that was beautifully decorated with various designs, draping down the entire length of her body, and her weapon of choice was a celestial wand. Chained to her belt are various tomes of all sizes, as well as an ususual leather satchel. She would typically use her dark magic to fight, but she likes to have either her Voidlord or Wrathguard next to her for good measures. Atop her head rested long thick black hair that had hints of blue tone when sunlight shone upon it. At times, she would let it drape along her shoulders but she prefered to keep it in a ponytail and out of her face, though one strand of her hair is curled because of her constant twirling when bored. Being sin'dorei, her eyes shone a bright green, but if one were to look close enough they could tell that they were an usual jade tint. Her features are narrow and slender with a curved pointed nose. If one was to catch her without her regalia, her skin would be not too pale but not quite as tan, as well as blemish and scar free. Her ears are pierced with a variety of earrings; some studed and some dangled, as well as a nose piercing. Backstory Eyllis was born into the Dawnfire family, in the wonderous, ancient city of Silvermoon. She was born into a family of nobles, her father being a member of the Convocation of Silvermoon. At a young age, she began performing melee swordplay with her younger sister, yet she had another calling. Throwing away her art of melee combat, she travelled down a more magical path. Soon later, she began studying in the city of the Kirin Tor, Dalaran, with her sister following an alternate path. Her magical capabilities, over time, became hightened. Yet, a dark day had eventually occured. During her time in Dalaran, the Scourge rampaged through Quel'thalas, destroying everything in their path. When word had finally reached her of this incident, she instantly left Dalaran, and travelled back home to Silvermoon. Her sister remained behind during this time, for her studies were seen as a higher priority to herself. Upon reaching what is now known as the Ghostlands, she saw the true devastation which the Scourge had wrought. Everything which she loved in Quel'thalas was gone, her family, her friends, and her home. Infuriated, Eyllis pledged herself to the last remaining member of the Sunstrider dynasty, Prince Kael'thas. No longer known as a High Elf, she joined her new Blood Elven kin in restoring Silvermoon, and removing the remaining Scourge remnants. During this time, the lack of the Sunwell had finally taken a toll upon her, and she was feeling the effects upon herself. In a desperate attempt to cure this hunger, she began gorging on fel and arcane crystals. Her skin darkened, and her eyes were infected by the fel taint. After her duties were finished in Silvermoon, she rejoined the prince, as she was now following duties under Grand Marshal Garithos. They worked together, amongst others, to defeat the remainders of the Scourge, and with the assistance of the naga witch, Lady Vashj, it was an easy task. Eyllis had doubts about allying with this naga, but she trusted Kael’thas decision. However, soon after, Garithos labeled Kael'thas and her elves traitors, and they were all imprisoned in the dungeons of Dalaran. Eyllis began to have doubts about this allegiance, as because of this, the Blood Elves had become enemies of the Alliance, their former allies. However, soon after their imprisionment, Lady Vashj returned, freeing them. Then, using the portal that Archimonde left behind, they fled to Hellfire Peninsula. From now on, her people were to be known as traitors, as Eyllis waved goodbye to her homeworld and her sister. With their new leadership of Vashj and Kael’thas, they freed an imprisoned Illidan, and Kael'thas now had a new master. Although weary of this new alliegance, she believed it was for the best, as Kael'thas was only carrying out these alliances on behalf of the Blood Elves. During their stay in Outland, also known as Draenor, Illidan taught many of the Blood Elves ways to survive this addiction. Further demonic siponing made Eyllis more reckless, as an overall individual. Secretly, he began practicing more chaotic magics, further delving into a demonic path. Yet, she restrained, seeing the abominations which some others, who went too far, had become. As they had finally grasped a foothold on this barren planet, Kael'thas sent a message back to Azeroth with Rommath, and Eyllis was keen to accompany him. Upon their arrival back at Silvermoon, Rommath created a new order of Blood Magi. Eyllis was interested in this order, and willingly joined it. Now, with their efforts, and those of many more elves, Silvermoon was restored to its former glory. During the time spent in Silvermoon thereafter, Eyllis further practiced her darker path of magic, not only fire, but now shadow too. Disgusted at her own actions, she renamed himself, so that she would not tarnish his parents' legacy. From this day forward, she was named Eyllis Duskfire, a decendant of the Dawnfire no longer. She further attempted to cure her hunger for power, toiling day and night, but her efforts were futile. The only release that she found was increasing his knowledge, so she continued down such a path. As she receeded back into her tomes and arcanums, some glorious information had brought her back from the darkened depths of Silvermoon. News of Kael'thas's arrival back at Silvermoon made the city come back to life, as they awaited their prince's return. Yet, as he stepped through the city's gates, the denizens of the city had seen the abomination he had become. His skin was decaying, his hair had become pale, and he had a massive crystal lodged into his chest. Also, standing guard around him were these odd demonic creatures. Not elves, but not completely demons. They charged through the city, dismissing guards, as seized the Naaru from the Blood Knights. He proclaimed he was serving a new master, and with that said, they left the city, and ventured towards the partially deserted Isle of Quel'Danas. Astonished at the act which the prince had comitted, Silvermoon cut of ties with their former leader. During this period of time, Eyllis slipped away back into the darkened corners of Silvermoon, not wanting to take part in their rebellion against Kael'thas. She began visiting Murder Row with more frequency, assisting the Warlocks which resided there. She spent the remainder of her time scouring the endless bookshelves of Silvermoon, trying to find something which she had not come across, and learnt before. Finally, the prince had eventually be subdued and killed, and his plans were halted. Velen, the Draenei Prophet, brought the Elves salvation at last after this bloodshed upon the Isle. Their race slaughtered the innocent Draenei, even if it was under Kael’thas’s banner, yet Prophet gave them hope and forgiveness. With the Sunwell reignited with the spark of Mu’ru, Quel’thalas flourished once again. Eyllis remained in Silvermoon during this time, yet the new Sunwell gave her race new hope. She became a master of the dark arts, devoted to furthering her understanding and use of shadow and fire based magics, along with the summoning of demons from within the Twisting Nether. She left the Blood Magi order and began to study within The Sanctum in Silvermoon. The future was looking bright, fortuous and prosperous for her people, and with their new Horde allies, finally secure. Yet, their peace was not made to last. Months later, word had reached Silvermoon that the Lich King had laid siege to the Horde's fortress city of Orgrimmar. The Lich King was the very man who tormented her life, and destroyed almost everything that she cared for. A new entity had formed inside of her, and it hungered for one thing: vengeance. Upon her arrival in Northrend, she set up residence in a past city that he knew well: Dalaran. Although relocated and rebuilt, it still brought back memories of his past. Here, she enrolled into the Sunreavers. She was taught much under their lead. Knowing that her sister remained within the city still, she sought to avoid her at all costs. Not only was she a High Elf and a member of the Alliance, but her actions had changed her. She was not the same older sister that she was before. Eventually, the final assault upon the Lich King had begun. Multiple factions merged under one, unified banner, called the Ashen Verdict. Their efforts had been successful, and the Lich King had been stopped once and for all. Yet, her encounter came at a price. In the process, her family's dragonscale blades were shattered. She had to find a suitable alternative for his remaining time in Northrend, so she took up an old weapon of hers, a great battlestaff. Over the remaining duration in the north, she enchanted and warded it, so it would not be feeble and weak when she required it most. She also placed one fel crystal within the core of the stave, so she could siphon it, and feel invigoration in the heat of battle, if it was required. With her duty done, Valeth travelled home to Silvermoon. Here, she lives to the current date, helping her people and the Horde, following the disasterous event of the Shattering. She hopes that nothing can destroy the tranquility and peace of her people again. Yet, the entity that was vengeance had taken manifest within herself, and she does not attempt to hide her more hateful side. She longs for a reunion with her younger sister, but she fears that it would most likely occur upon a battlefield. She follows a new life now, which she can never be a part of. A true destiny looms ahead though, but the outcome of the future is still unknown to Eyllis, and everyone else.